


this is awkward

by LottieNygma



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward situations, Fear Boners, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, accidental orgasm denial, dwake - Freeform, incorrect locker function, locker dysfunction?, written for a friend whos recovering from surgery! hope u like it my guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieNygma/pseuds/LottieNygma
Summary: These lockers weren't meant for two.Mostly canon compliant, a gift for a pal!





	this is awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written smut in ages so I'm a little rusty. Sorry for any errors. Self beta'd.

Jake couldn't have felt more on the verge of a heart attack than he did when the locker doors opened. It took every fiber of his willpower to not scream then and there. And then he adjusted to the light and recognized the face.  
  
“Dwight you fuck,” he hissed, but decided against talking any further as the other crammed himself in and closed the door quietly.  
  
Heavy footsteps sounded in the next room, and he held still. The heavy breath of the masked looming figure filled the room only seconds later, and Jake didn't stop Dwight from burying his face in against his chest.  
  
Jake's breath shook, and his heart felt like it was caught in his throat. Every hair on his body stood on end. Every killer they'd encountered was terrifying, yes, but the Shape? He could feel his psyche peeling away just by being in the same room. His heart was hammering by the time the thin light streaming in from the locker's slots was blocked by the Shape.  
  
After what felt like an hour, it shambled away, leaving Jake and Dwight to tentatively relax.  
  
“Sorry,” Dwight whispered. “I didn't know where else to go, and- and I didn't know you were-”  
  
“It's fine.” Jake said flatly, not wanting to have Dwight go into full half hour apology. “You didn't know, it didn't do any harm.”  
  
He went to move his arm, realizing it was tightly trapped between his side and the door.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“What? Whats wrong?”  
  
“I think we're stuck. Can you move?”  
  
He felt squirming, then heard a slight wheeze.  
  
“No, I can't.”  
  
“Great.”  
  
Jake sighed and relaxed as much as he could, legs locked against Dwight's. He was taller, at least a good four or five inches. The air in the locker was going from cold and musty to hot and musty very quickly, and Jake wrinkled his nose in response.  
  
“Jake.” Dwight said quietly, barely above a whisper.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Uh... Well, um, I don't know how to say this really-” He squeaked out a nervous laugh.  
  
Jake tilted his head a little.  
  
“You... have uh...” He felt Dwight nudge a leg against him, and the little tingle that raced up his spine in result made it click.  
  
“Oh my god.”  
  
“It's probably just the adrenaline?” Dwight offered, and Jake gladly accepted the explanation.  
  
“This is awkward and I'm so sorry-”  
  
“I won't tell anyone.” Jake was cut off by the firm tone. “You can trust me on this.”  
  
Jake smiled in spite of himself.  
  
“Thanks. Let's get out of here before it gets weirder.” He tried to pull his leg back, only succeeding in grinding against Dwight's leg and tensed again. “Maybe you should try moving-” “Yeah. Yeah.”  
  
He felt Dwight shift, trying to move his hand up to the inner clasp of the locker, but there wasn't enough room to properly bend his arm. “Do you think it'd be safe to call out to someone?” Jake whispered, suddenly aware that they'd been talking almost at normal volumes.  
  
Dwight was quiet for a few moments. “Probably not.” He groaned, and a dull thud told Jake he's dropped his head back against the locker.  
  
“Sorry you're stuck in here with me and my fear boner.” Jake said, not quite registering he had said it aloud until he heard Dwight snort in an attempt to hold back a laugh.

  
This was really not his day.  
  
They held still for another minute, aside from Dwight trying to reach the latch. Then, he sighed and gave up again with another dull thud. “Guess we're here 'til Feng or Meg wander over.” He sounded more put out than Jake had expected, surprising him. Dwight was always determined, if not a bit stuttery or nervous.  
  
“Hey. You got me.” Jake smiled. “You and your fear boner, I get all the luck huh?” He could almost hear Dwight holding his breath, and after Jake gave a little laugh, the other relaxed.  
  
More silence.  
  
Jake was starting to get sore, legs protesting the odd angle and uneven weight distribution. He didn't want to move, but...  
  
Shifting forward a little, he shuddered out a soft moan. “S- sorry,” he breathed out, and Dwight was silent. Jake was immediately on edge. This was reaching too awkward now, and his heart was picking up (at this point he would prefer if it was from a serial killer chasing them down). “I didn't mean to-”  
  
“It's okay. Um... you can do it again. If you uh, want.” Dwight replied, voice small and shaky.  
  
Jake stared at the others silhouette in shock.  
  
“For real?”  
  
A soft laugh. “Yeah. _For real_.”  
  
Jake hesitated before slowly bumping up against Dwight again. Biting his lip, he waiting for any response, but there was silence. Before he could grind forward, Dwight pushed his leg forward and just moved it back and forth, nothing more than an inch forward and back, but Jake gladly accepted it and tried to match the movement. His breath picked up, and he shivered a little. His next moan was broken off by Dwight kissing him, and Jake tried to bring his arm up to take the others cheek with no luck.  
  
“F-fuck, Dwight,” He choked out, wishing he could see how the other's reaction to all this- was he blushing to? Was he giving Jake those hopeful doe eyes? Was he-  
  
Suddenly light streamed in, and they both froze as they heard a familiar excited giggle.  
  
“ _Oh my god_ \- Meg! I owe you twenty. Holy shit. Oh my god.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is voorheese, i also run the jake park rp blog selfsabotaged!


End file.
